


Guns, Hats, and Horses

by GlitchyGrin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't judge this too harshly I didn't do any research on that time period, I abandoned this WIP months ago and just now came back, I was just having fun and trying to get out of my writers block, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sam/Lucifer only if you squint really hard, We in the wild wild west
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyGrin/pseuds/GlitchyGrin
Summary: There was a man, who was said to have more kills than he had bounties for his head.Sam didn't believe in this chaotic man, but still wished his boring 9-5 was a little more interesting; a wish that is fulfilled when a blond man stumbles into the bar, bleeding.(AKA: I wanted to write Samifer cowboy AU and couldn't decide where I wanted to take it)
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 16





	Guns, Hats, and Horses

**Author's Note:**

> I hate to disappoint, but there are only like two guns, no mention of hats, and a single horse in this story.
> 
> (Excuse the rushed ending, I wasn't sure where to end, and this had been an abandoned work in my docs for a while, but I liked the concept so here I am posting un-beta read)

There was a man, who was said to have more kills than he had bounties for his head.

Some of the more realistic rumors stated that he galloped in on a horse that contrasted the dark night with it’s stunning white coat, as silently as one could with hooves hitting the dirt road. One would think he came in peace at first glance, trotting along in no particular rush. Mere minutes later, he would speed away with his destruction to his back.

Then, there were the… less likely rumors; like the one that he had no need for a horse because he was the devil himself, hidden within a human tricked into housing him within their body.

Lucifer, himself, walking the earth; this was how his name came to be.

He was, what most considered, an urban legend used to scare younger kids.

_ “I heard that Lucifer hunts down the little kids who don’t eat their vegetables.” _

_ “Lucifer will come looking for you if you stay up too late.” _

_ “If you don’t stop it I’m gonna get my big brother to call Lucifer, he knows him!” _

These stories hadn’t much affect on young Sam Winchester, whose rebellious teenage angst far outshined the fear of a man whose existence wasn’t provable.

The fear of Lucifer, or lack thereof, in Sam was in part due to his family who were all skeptical of his existence. To act as the metaphorical cherry on top, when Sam’s rebellious acts borne none of the fruit implied in the stories, he easily drew the conclusion that Lucifer was nothing more than just that: a story.

As he grew older his rebellious nature died into something more mature, as it typically does, and somewhere along the way, Sam had gotten a lame job tending the small bar in the town he grew up in.

Reading was a good way to kill time at work; if there was anything Sam had, it was time, given the small population of the town. The downside, though, was that his expectations of life were raised. He waited for someone to kidnap a damsel, rob the local bank, even have a gun-down in front of the bar like they did in the books.

Of course, these daydreams were left unfulfilled for quite some time.

Until…

“Hello, sorry to bother you like this; but, do you happen to have a first-aid kit?”

Sam gave the injured man standing before him a look that consisted of his eyebrows shooting up high on his head.

The man’s blond hair had specks of blood decorating it. He wore a grin and was clutching his side in a tight grip. Red ooze painted the sides of his fingers.

Sam didn’t know how long he stood there, brain short circuiting as a man bled out in front of him with a stupid smile like he was the center of a hilarious joke.

“Yes!” He finally responded a little too loudly, turning on his heels so he could rummage around for the first aid kit, eyebrows furrowing as his brain finally stopped making fax machine noises long enough for him to think.

By the time he turned around, the man was standing next to him, having walked around the long counter, succeeding in nearly scaring Sam out of his skin. He sat down on the floor, back to the counter.

With a man bleeding on the floor, the most exciting thing to happen in the bar no doubt, Sam didn’t think anything of how this strange man ended up bleeding out in a small town like this.

With the luck of someone who broke hundreds of mirrors, he knelt down to help the man behind the bar just in time to miss townspeople running past the bar in a hurry, waving different weapons of choice and surveying the area in search.

The first indication that something was up was when he removed the man’s hand from the wound only to find that his clothes were perfectly intact under his hand, save for a red handprint. The second was the sound of a gun cocking close to his head.

_ Shit _

“Thank you for being so eager to help, if I was actually hurt I sure would have appreciated it.” Said the man, pressing the gun against Sam’s head. “Now, don’t make any sudden movements, I get awfully trigger happy.”

Sam knew better than to try any heroic actions right now, he just needed some distance between the gun and his head before he’d try to stop the man. Regardless of how strong this guy was, Sam had a good few inches on him and he was sure with the adrenaline currently flooding his system, he could manage something.

As the blond rearranged them, so Sam was in front of him, the gun pressed against the back of his head rather than his temple, he leaned in close to Sam’s ear.

“Put your hands up and stand up slowly,” He whispered.

Shivers racked Sam's spine, this man wasn’t afraid to kill him and he knew it.

They walked out of the bar slowly, Sam acting as the man’s dutiful shield.

He saw fire, subsequent smoke, and heard the vocal reactions of the people to the assault on the town, but he didn’t see a single person around.

They approached a horse, its coat shining impossibly white against the gray background. 

Something clicked for Sam and the emotions, ranging somewhere from shock to dread, were beginning to muddle in his brain.

“Get on first, I’ll hop in front of you. Try anything and you’ll be dead in the next second.” Lucifer said calmly, waiting patiently as if he didn’t have a mob of angry townspeople people after him.

The last thing he wanted was a bullet in the skull, obviously, so he followed the instructions.

The next few minutes felt like he was in a completely different world. The wind fought his own heartbeat in his ears, Lucifer was in front of him, and Sam held onto his midsection tightly for fear of falling off and cracking his head open. Dust was kicked up against the heat-wavering sky as the horse carried them off.

They probably stopped a few times, but Sam’s mind was in too much of a daze to comprehend much until the town was nothing more than a tiny blur on the horizon.

When the town almost completely disappeared from sight, it was probably well into the early morning, pitch black and freezing cold, a stark contrast to the daytime heat.

“How are you holding up?” Lucifer asked

For a good few seconds Sam was convinced that he was talking to the horse, and a short silence stretched between them.

“Oh… uh I’m...” He exhaled rather loudly to nonverbally display his complete disbelief at where he was at this moment in time, “I’m peachy.”

This probably wasn’t the best time for sarcasm, but it was a coping mechanism.

Sam moved his face from where it was buried in Lucifer’s back, trying to keep the cold off of his face, and noticed that they were approaching what seemed to be another town.

_ ‘This could be my chance! If I jump off and ask someone for help…’ _

As if he had read Sam’s mind, Lucifer slowed the horse to a calm trot and glanced over his shoulder before announcing to him a low, calm voice, “We’re going to stay here the night, but I need you to behave for me. We wouldn’t want anyone getting hurt.”

The nonchalant attitude with which the obvious threat was delivered and made Sam’s skin crawl, and he suddenly felt nauseous as the events of the day fell heavier upon his mind.

Jump to a few minutes later, and Lucifer managed to get them a place to sleep with ease, perhaps it was his natural charm or a well-placed threat.

“Sorry about today, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time,” Lucifer said to the quiet room when they were both settled in.

Sam turned onto his side, back facing the bed that Lucifer was lying in, and didn’t respond.

He stared at the wall, hugging the blanket tight around himself as he worried what would become of him the next morning, or the one after that, or any mornings following today’s debacle. It still felt like his heart was trying to claw its way out of his chest, like someone buried alive banging at the top of the coffin they were stuffed into.

Sam thought about the smoke that plagued the town, and then about how Lucifer’s haul was nonexistent.

_ ‘What is he gaining from bringing destruction to towns? He didn’t even steal anything? Maybe it’s a form of entertainment for him.’ _ He thought, squeezing his eyes shut and ignoring the tremor that wracked his body- whether from cold or suppressed fear, he wasn’t yet sure.

At some point, Sam imagining what Lucifer could have done to his childhood town turned into a surrealistic nightmare of sorts.

_ The world twisted in grays and blacks, puffy like smoke around him. Owls stared wide-eyed from the tops of on-fire buildings, and everything played out like a silent film. _

_ Everyone’s expressions were too dramatic, too unbelievable, but just believable enough that Sam didn’t realize he was dreaming. _

_ In the center of the chaos stood Lucifer, his back to Sam. Sam glanced back and saw his brother, Dean, on the other side of him. Dean’s back was also to him. _

_ He glanced between the two worriedly, and then they both turned, guns drawn, pointing at each other. Sam was in the middle of it all, so he ducked. _

_ And suddenly he was falling. _

_ Further… further… further…. _

He jerked awake, his stomach flipping as if it had dropped several times over. He squinted painfully against the sun invading the room from the small dusty window as he wildly looked around.

His dream had him thinking about Dean.

Dean, who had left town just a few days ago and would probably be back today- if he wasn’t already back- to the chaos Lucifer had caused.

Sam twisted to look at the bed of said man; it was a mess, but lacked the sleeping figure Sam expected to see. He got up hesitantly, looking around as if Lucifer would pop out from behind the small bedside table with his guns ablazing.

During his short investigation of the room, which was actually fairly empty, he saw the glint of something on Lucifer’s bed and creeped over.

A few coins, more than enough to get him a safe ride home no doubt, and a gun- loaded.

He wondered if this was some kind of test while walking to greet the person who so graciously provided accommodations for him that night and asking what became of the man he was travelling with.

The host, eyebrows pinching together with thought, gruffly said something about Lucifer getting up soon after the sun peaked up, and leaving in a haste after paying him more than enough to keep his mouth shut about ever seeing him.

“What was that about, you figure?” The man asked

Sam shrugged, more confused now than when he went to sleep, “I couldn’t tell you.”

_ ‘That’s it?’ _ Sam thought, bewildered,  _ ‘He’s just letting me go?’ _

He asked his host about possible transportation to the town west of this one and thanked the man profusely for his hospitality.

The transaction to get a ride back to his home went smoothly, in fact he didn’t run into another problem in that town, and the quiet ride was spent trying to find reason for Lucifer’s actions. It shouldn’t have been that hard to understand, Lucifer used him as a hostage just in case his escape went awry, and then left him when he was no longer needed.

But if he was so hellbent on causing damage, then why not just kill him? He was willing to pay their host to forget he even existed, so he was obviously secretive about his identity, yet he let Sam walk away with that sensitive information, and why did he leave a gun behind?

Sam couldn’t answer these questions, no matter how hard he thought about them, and by the time he decided it was for the best to put the whole thing behind him, they were riding up to the town.

He raised his eyes from the ground to the wreck in front of him.

His eyes widened at the horrific scene, far worse than he could have imagined, and reconsidered his decision to “put the whole thing behind him”.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot me a message or ask on my [Tumblr](https://uvallynn.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Uvallynn) I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
